Heaven's Demon
by SLHuntress
Summary: VampFic. When the world turns it back on you eventually something makes you turn your back on the world. For Naruto, well, it's a completely different story. Lemon and Death scented What an odd scent SasuNaru.


_**SLH: *coughs up something that looks like blood* Huh...**_

_**Dyme: *looks at the blood with wide eyes* It's human! Oh my god!**_

_**Aries: *scoffs***_

_**SLH: I don't feel so good...**_

_**Dyme: Quick go get Mimi! She's got to see this.**_

_**Aries: *runs off to get Mimi***_

_**SLH: Uhh...Hello! I'm dying!**_

_**Dyme: Oh my god a real live phenomena...**_

_**SLH: *sniffs the 'blood'* Oh! It's only that jam I made last week.**_

_**Dyme:*ranting***_

_**Mimi: Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to SLHuntress and I'm not going to say anymore because it's late, I'm tired and someone's going to die. It's not owned by her, she makes no money, WE make no money and she owns the stories plot. Thank you and read the story. **_

_Heaven's Demon_

Click. Click. Click.

A blond man sat stalk still as the noise went on, his eyes watching the nails attached to the pale hands of it's source. Sapphire eyes danced softly around the room taking in everything and anything he could. _'A cup there, a table here, two people in brown and black uniforms, the clock, the computer...' _was all running beneath his pretty blond locks as his mind shut down.

Click. Click. Click.

Was madding as the finger clicked away. To the blond though, the madding clicking was typing away his freedom, the clicks of chains replacing the click of keys. He swallowed, an action only noticeable by the red-head standing behind the clicker.

His pale green eyes locked coolly on the blond's blue ones, face blank as the blond stared ahead in concentration. A strange tattoo gleamed seemingly proud over the red-head's right eye; Naruto noticed it right when the man arrested him. _'Ai, love. How appropriate...' _

Click. Click. Click.

The man on the laptop with the blue nails brushed some of his long brown hair out of his eyes as he continued to type away. Naruto's eyes, in their hectic but calm frenzy, often came to rest on the man. He was strikingly beautiful after all.

Lovely chocolate hair that was straight and hung to his mid-back, soft brown eyes that seemed cold and warm at the same time, milky pale skin...the only thing that Naruto found unbelieving was the beautiful pale man was his uniform. It looked wonderful on the red-head but on the small, effeminate pale man clicking his fate in that dreaded computer it was...out of place. Like him.

Click. Click--

Naruto stilled as the pale man looked up, eyes cold and emotionless. It unnerved him. He was even more unnerved as the small male smile a beautiful, small smile at his partner and said partner smirked. The man rose, brushing his hair away yet again as he looked down at the blond with soft, brown eyes.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you're free to go." He said softly, eyes twinkling somewhat as the breathtaking blue eyes stared up in shock and confusion "Her story and yours tell something different--" he started but a firm look from his partner shut him up and made him smile sheepishly "Sorry for the inconvenience..."

Naruto could have died right there. He was sure the girl would get him arrested, so sure that even though his story was truth that she could have him put away for life for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. _'This is what I get for watching all those reality shows,' _He thought as he mentally vowed to never watch another reality show as long as he lived. The red-head showed him out and the blond sighed heavily. Who knew that the girl could do this much, she was starting to get under his skin.

His eyes slightly darkened as he thought about her. He still loved her, even though almost put him through hell and back; still loved her even though she stabs him in the back every time he comes back, still loved her even though she doesn't love him back in the slightest. She twists and twists the knife until he reaches his breaking point but he can't bring himself to care. She's the only one besides the pretty brunette in the police station that ever thought about him...who ever cared.

He closed his eyes as they started to water. He felt like he didn't deserve anyone better so he just kept going back to her. _'Why do you beat yourself up so?' _He stopped, looking down at the ground of this unfamiliar place they had brought him all the way to. His tanned hands clenched and unclenched as tears started to spill from his eyes. _'Why? It's not like this was your choice...was it?' _He hated when his mind made him feel like this, like he was completely guiltless. He deserved every bit of what he had coming.

He tormented her in high school, pulled pranks on people, hurt people and even..._'But was it worth being hurt, abused and alone for something you can't control...' _A pain in Naruto's head made him curl into himself. Feelings bubbled up inside him but he squashed them down. Shaking his head slightly to silence his thoughts he started to walk aimlessly again. He didn't want to go home, she would be there and it would be the same thing all over again. No, he couldn't face that in the state he was in, he didn't want to hurt her.

He didn't have any friends he could stay with and no money in his pocket because of that woman, so he wandered and wandered, to lost in his own thoughts to really pay any attention to where he was going until he hit a gate; an iron gate. "O...Ouch" he moaned as he rubbed his head where the gate hit him. His eyes cautiously peeked at the place his wandering led him and he gasped in awe.

It was so...creepy. _'But...' _Naruto found himself thinking as the gate opened noiselessly and he walked through _'It is beautiful.' _The whole place was like a dark shrouded castle, forever lost in darkness. The pale moon shined on the black structure giving it a eerie inhuman glow.

It pulled to Naruto.

Slack covered pants fluttered in a non-existent wind as Naruto walked slowly to the front door of the haunting black castle, blue eyes hazy and cloudy. _'I'd fit right in here,' _some of his thoughts fed him pessimistically as his hand reached for the strange handle _'I mean...the perfect place for something that doesn't belong...right?' _

The door pushed open like the gate, soundless, but what surprised Naruto that seemed to elude him when he came up was the fact that everything was open, as if someone was expecting him _'Or anyone else for that matter...' _A cold shiver crept down his spine as that thought made itself known.

The shiver bubbled into a small shriek as the door closed slowly, and softly clicked shut. He gulped nervously then his fears turned into acceptance _'Figures a monster like me would die this way.' _He walked further in, letting curiosity creep in as he looked about. Little did he see the huge, black shadow following him that was much to big to be his own.

Everything was fairly old but elegant. Some pictures hung in the hallways of people in ornate dresses or uptight suits. One even made Naruto laugh because the guy looked like he was constipated rather than intimidating as he probably thought he was being. The furniture had some dust on it but it was still very beautiful. Old chairs and couches, delicately made tables that looked more like art than a place to have meals and rugs; one in particular Naruto loved because it had a fox on it.

The windows were like a living testament to gods, the savior along with various other gods he'd never seen before were imprinted in the colorful glass. _'This place is...'_ A slight wind from a pitch black corridor cut off his train of thought. The wind was warm and made Naruto shiver as he got closer and it got stronger. Part of him wanted to stay back, something malevolent was calling his better judgment to defend. However, bigger parts, much more curious and excited parts wanted to see what could possible be so bad about the deep, dark corridor.

He debated for a while before taking one step into the darkness, easily losing his vision but heightening his other great senses. The darkness that greeted him was welcoming, almost like being a dream but not quite. Naruto was not like other people when it came to darkness.

He loved the darkness, embraced it, that probably why some said he shined so bright. '_The brightest star shines brilliantly in the darkest night.' _He remembered a close friend saying when he left hugging the blond tightly as he cried silently. Naruto shook his head an moved forward in the odd darkness. The warm air pulled him in, slowly and even more slowly as he walked though the calming darkness with lifting spirits.

The darkness suddenly parted into a door. The door, Naruto could feel, had a scorching heat pouring from the insides into his veins. Blueish light glowed faintly from cracks around the door and it had Naruto thinking that the whole thing was a dream, until the door opened and in the blue light stood the most stunning creature Naruto had ever laid eyes on.

Skin like pure ivory, eyes like black fire with hair to match, the man was a fucking god. He only wore some kind of black wrap around skirt one would see in old films about Egypt or on a temptress. Naruto swallowed thickly as the man moved back, pale hips moving in a seductive dip.

His limbs had an odd kind of silver jewelry everywhere; bangles and anklets but no necklaces. His hairstyle was odd too, it was long and straight in the front; kind of fluffy looking, but stuck up in the back like a lion's mane...only not as wild. The pale man blinked at him before he made to sit on one of the ornate pillow spread around a roaring blue fire.

A pale hand motioned Naruto to sit but said blond was too entranced to even think straight. _'What...the hell...is this gorgeous man—can I even call him a man. He's too...beautiful...way too beautiful to be like everyone else...' _Naruto thought with a sigh as he continued to outright stare at the pale god sitting on the blue pillows. Said raven looked oddly at the blond, licking his lips in apparent satisfaction as he looked over the blond's lithe form.

"Sit." The raven said curtly making the small blond shiver slightly from silkiness in his voice. Naruto moved slowly to one of the pillows across from the god-like man in front of him and sat down quickly, almost losing his balance. Obsidian eyes racked over the blond one more time before he leaned back, back precariously close to the blue flames. Naruto licked his lips nervously and the raven groaned inside his mind.

"What are you doing here?" said the silky voice softly, Naruto looked up with wide eyes, suddenly fearful of the attractive being in front of him.

"I...I'm sorry...I--" He was cut off by a pale hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes, didn't the guy just ask why he was here? Soft peach lips twitched as he watched the blond's beautiful blue eyes narrowed and danced like the fire behind him.

"Don't apologize, I really don't want to here it." This simple statement miffed Naruto further, his glare gaining intensity which had no effect on it's prey.

Naruto grit his teeth and smiled weakly "I wandered here and your gates smacked me in the face. I don't know my way around here..." The raven raised a thin eyebrow before chuckling silently, shoulders bobbing up and down in amusement. Naruto's smirk fell away and he was half tempted to punch the man laughing at him inaudibly, beauty be dammed.

The raven composed himself, looking at the scowling blond with mirth in his onyx eyes. "How stupid can you be to wander all the way out here," he said lightly but then his eyes narrowed and flickered with a bit of red "...anything could have happened to you, idiot." Naruto's eyes crack and sparked, some of the small tendrils of the flame licking the raven's back like it was reacting to his emotions.

"No one would have cared..." he said lowly, looking outright into the obsidian depths as they glared outright at him "...They would be grateful that anyone killed me. I have no family, no friends, no one to love, I'm as good as dead." The raven carefully moved away from the fire as the rage inside the blond caused it to get violent.

"I got taken to jail this night, almost accused of beating my girlfriend who I loved after high school but only cares about my suffering, and they had to drag me all the way out **here **just to get rid of the hundreds of people who wanted to kill me. I got lost here, didn't want to go back because she would torment me!" The raven sighed, eyes filling with a flash of sadness before it was gone.

"I deserve it all...I'm such a monster..." the blond finally said, broken and and lifeless as the fire died away an he looked to the side, blue eyes dull.

The raven's mind raced, he had met no one like this since he died, since he was turned on that fateful day by his own blood and left to fend for himself. He felt something withing him boil, it burned and it _hurt. 'Impossible...I shouldn't...'_ the raven thought as he felt his fangs lengthening. Hate...so much hate...so much...just like back then...The raven closed his eyes, opening only when he smelled the salt of despair. The blond was crying.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blond just sat there, eyes on one of the stone walls of the room with tears leaking down his cheeks, face absolutely blank. The raven shivered in horror and awe as his mind showed him another image similar to the blond's. A young raven at his brothers feet, covered from head to toe in the blood of the corpses around him. Naruto yelped as pale hands grasped his shoulders, a black fluffy mane of hair greeting his blurry vision.

Sapphire couldn't believe the sight in front of him. The raven was apologizing...not with words but the simple gesture was enough to make Naruto feel odd and unconformable. "Y..you don't have to do that," eyes peeked up slowly as the head turned to the side. Naruto reached his hand under the raven's chin, shuddering in surprise at how complacent the raven was, and looked into the obsidian orbs of the beauty. He could see sadness, loneliness, hurt, but most of all hate. So much hate swirling in those beautiful depths.

"Who are you?" the blond asked quietly, gasping as the raven ran a pale hand on his whiskered cheek. Said raven ignored the question in favor of kissing one of the tears that had yet to fall. Heat coursed through the blond at the feeling of the raven's soft, cold lips on his warm skin. The raven pulled back, his eyes an odd shade of brown, and if Naruto didn't know any better he could swear they were glowing.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke..." he said finally, lips moving on Naruto's temple as he took in the scent of the blond. Naruto shivered. "I...used to live here when I was alive..." he said, voice still soft. Naruto felt hands rubbing under his work shirt. _'Wait...' _he said as the raven moved to look at him _'...Alive?' _"As in...your dead?" the raven nodded with a bit of a glare, daring him to act idiotic which he didn't.

"Must be nice..." the blond said breathlessly as the raven kissed his neck. The raven didn't answer, instead he brushed his fingers against a pebbled nipple, smirking as the blond moaned quietly. Sasuke shivered as his fingers danced down the hard but soft plane of his blond intruder's chest down to a quivering stomach. The blond gasped as the raven touched him, head turned to offer more of a soft neck. How could Sasuke refuse such an open offer?

Another moan, louder this time, spilled from the blond's lips as the raven attacked his neck hungrily. Tanned hands grasped the raven's shoulders, one moving to tangle in soft black locks and the other moving to trail down a strong back. Sasuke moaned; never had he felt like this around someone before, especially a human after all the years he'd been alive and seen the true horrors of his old race.

Naruto's shirt lay on the ground and Sasuke was attached to on of his bronzed nipples, sucking the strength and passion out of the blond just from those two little nubs. The blond was painting, face burning with a red that kept spreading as the raven moved down his beautiful body. Naruto watched as the raven licked a trail down his chest and dipped that devilish tongue inside his navel.

"Sa...Sasuke..." he moaned, the hand fisting in the raven's hair tightening. The raven lifted up, licking his lips and purring at the sweet taste of the blond...his blond.

"_Naruto..._" Something inside the blond snapped and he yanked roughly at the raven's locks, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Wide onyx eyes focused on the closed lids of his seemingly _compliant _lover until he gave into the kiss with equal passion Naruto gasped as his lips were pushed open and his mouth was invaded by the raven's warm sweet tongue. Suckling sounds and the sounds of teeth clashing were loud inside the room and they continued to devour each other's mouths, until Naruto's need for air finally got the best of him.

Sasuke licked the roof of Naruto's mouth before ending the kiss and letting the human gain his breath back. Gently, while the blond was still dazed, he led them both down to the pillow. Naruto parted his legs, letting the god-like raven to settle on top of him. The raven let his black tinted nails trail down Naruto's gasping chest, relishing in the moan from the blond, before applying enough pressure to break the skin.

The blond squirmed under him, wincing a bit but still arching into the raven. A hot tongue descended on the small cut, the raven eagerly lapping at the red liquid. Hazy blue eyes flashed a lust-filled red as he mewled. The raven couldn't help the sound, his blond was mouthwatering. It took a lot of control from Sasuke's part not to bite down and suck the blond dry...no, that would come later.

Naruto swallowed at the raven's smirk as he licked his lips once more "Such a pure taste Naruto...it isn't befitting a monster..."

"Sa...Sasuke...Ahh!" The blond cried as the raven cut him again and took his time lapping the blood from the blond's sun-kissed skin. Naruto was drowning in heat; he couldn't breath, his body was a flame bending to the god above him, his essence was pulsing through the thing in his pants which was now receiving teasing friction from the raven's own. He took a shuddering breath before the raven devoured his mouth again.

The friction in their hips became more prominent as they kissed, muffled moans and curses mixing with their erotic sounds. Sasuke felt his fangs lengthening as the his mind became more hazed with the tension growing in the room and as Naruto battled with Sasuke's tongue he cut it one the sharp bone. A shiver racked the small blond as the raven growled into their kiss, hips pushing down harder.

Sasuke pulled away with a pop after kissing the blond into a small coma-like state. His pleasured mind wasted no time in ripping the remaining clothes off the beautiful blond. He then carefully removed his skirt and the pants underneath, hissing as his erection touched the cold air. He looked at his blond, who was now staring at him with a mixture of awe, horror, and wild lust. He smirked "What's wrong _Naruto_..."

Naruto shivered, feeling the raven eying his nude body "I...I've..."

The smirk grew "You've never done this before, little one?" Naruto let an embarrassed blush color his tanned skin as he looked away, thinking of all the times he had tried with _her _only to lose his cool at the last minute. _'Sasuke will probably think I'm a—AHHH!' _Blue eyes widened as something hot trailed his now half hard erection.

"Tsk, tsk _Naruto..._" He licked the erection again, purring at the precum starting to form "No wasting all my hard work..." Naruto moaned loudly as the raven licked him, effectively stopping all thought processes. The burning appendage dipped into his dribbling slit and the blond bucked up. Sasuke moved away, pale hand working over the pulsing flesh of the blond "Now now...don't be so impatient..."

"Sh...shut...the..nngh...fuck...up and...suck...suck me" the blond growled between loud moan and pants as the raven went back to torturing him with that wicked tongue and long fingers. Sasuke smirked evilly before taking the whole erection in his mouth and sucking fast. A loud and resounding scream tore from the blond, his eyes shut as his hands found purchase in the raven's hair again. "Ahh...ahh...haa" _'F...fuck...burning...hot...can't...' _

The blond writhed and moaned, pretty sure that he sounded like some cheap slut, but to Sasuke it was the greatest sound in the world. Stars flashed before his eyes as his stomach started to contract. He was pulling Sasuke's silky hair, near tears as the fire in his belly started to crack and spark.

"Sa...Sasuke....I...I..." the raven only sucked harder in response, sending the blond falling back to the pillows with his body arched like the crescent moon. "Pl...please..Sasuke...please..." he started to plead between harsh pants and moans "Please....Please....haa...haa...Sasuke! Ahh!" He screamed as he came, head thrown back and eyes wide. Sasuke sucked the blond for every last drop and moaned; his cum was even delicious!

Letting the limp cock fall from his lips, he lifted onto his elbows, watching the sated blond come back down to earth. His own cock was twitching harshly, leaking generous amounts of precum as he watched the blond's sweaty body and heard his soft moans and pants.

Smirking, Sasuke slithered up the prone boy's body, causing him to jerk and arch against him. A soft sweet kiss was shared between them before Sasuke was latched onto Naruto's neck, teasing the skin with his sharp fangs. Naruto was throughly too distracted from the orgasm and the sucking on his over sensitive neck to notice the raven sliding him up and raising his legs. He did, however, squeak when the raven started to grind against his quickly harding cock.

"W...what...are...you" Sasuke kissed a trail up to Naruto's ear, biting the lobe and sucking it softly.

"_I'm going to make you mine Naruto..." _Sapphire eyes widened as the husky voice filled his ears. The raven pulled back and Naruto gasped at his eyes...they were red! He swallowed thickly, cock jumping at the sight of the red glowing eyes of the man above him. Lips collided again, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as they rocked their hips together in a furious pace. The blond thrashed his head from side to side, pleasure racking his system as his cock grew again. "Sa...Sasuke..."

The raven glanced down at his smaller blond lover as hazy violet eyes gazed meaningfully at him. _'No more waiting...' _Those eyes read; it caused a sadistic smirk to grace the Uchiha's features. "Are you sure about this Naruto..." he asked "...if I continue you'll have to give up your life to me," he nipped at the blond's lips "you'll no longer be human," a hard thrust to leave the blond gasping "you'll belong to **me**..."

Hazy violet eyes stared up into the Uchiha's and saw no lie, no deception. This would really be it for him. A smile slowly graced the blond's face and Sasuke nearly died again on the spot. _'So...beautiful...' _"I...I'm sure...I wanna be yours..._Sasuke_..." Another kiss harsh kiss left the blond panting. _'Mine...' _Sasuke moved away, reaching under the pillows for a glass vile with some reddish liquid in it.

Naruto eyes the bottle with fear and curiosity as Sasuke opened it deftly and coated three of his fingers. Glowing red eyes caught the blond's violet one's before the raven was locked to his neck, the one hand stroking and caressing his thighs. Tanned thighs shook under his touch, the skin sensitive from the heat. Naruto tensed as he felt the finger at his entrance, the digit pushing in half-way. Whimpering softly, he started to kiss the pale neck before him as the raven explored his insides.

Sasuke purred lightly as he felt his blond kissing his neck. His blond was so tight and warm inside. Fangs scraped at a tanned neck as the second finger and then a third causing the blond to claw at his back. Pretty soon, much to Sasuke's delight, the blond started to buck against his fingers and moan at their presence. "Sa...Ahh!" A loud moan right in his ear that went straight to his leaking erection. His fingers brushed against that nub some more, getting used to where it was before all the fingers were pulled out.

Naruto whimpered a bit at the loss of his pleasure but opened his eyes wide when he saw Sasuke lubing up that..._'Oh god...' _ Sasuke, even though he was a pleasure driven raven right now, noticed Naruto's distress. Once he was done and ready to plunge in he caught Naruto's lips in a sweet, loving kiss that promised he'd be gentle (in the beginning at least). As soon as Naruto began to respond he plunged in, swiftly and cleanly.

The blond sputtered against his lips, eyes wide as he felt pain, pleasure and a full feeling rushing up a once. He broke the kiss cough and sputtering trying to scream. Sasuke looked on with lust and worry as the blond beneath him sputtered but sighed as the blond stopped and moaned. Tears littered the blond's eyes lashes as he glared up at Sasuke, a lusty stare being shot at him in return. _'Fuck it's huge!' _He thought as he shifted experimentally once the pain had eased up. Sasuke took that as a sign and gripped his hip tight and began to thrust.

The raven set a gentle pace that tested his restraint, all the while nipping and biting the soft neck of his blond who moaned unabashed in his ear. "Sa...Sasuke...Har...der...please..." Again who was Sasuke to say no. His hips pulled out and snapped back with vigor, letting some of his restraint ease in a hard pace. He could feel Naruto's nails scratching bloodless trails in his back as the sweet melody of the blond's moans and screams filled his ears with every thrust.

Naruto was arched so much he was sure his back would break. _'F...uck...f...uck...fuck...oh god fuck...' _Was all that was left of his thoughts as Sasuke pounded into him, he faintly felt fangs scraping his neck. Sasuke pulled from his neck with a groan as he kept thrusting into Naruto's tight heat. He nipped at the blond's ear _"You're mine Naruto...do you understand...you'll be mine forever..." _Naruto moaned loudly as the raven's silky voice filled his ears, the dark, deep voice alone was almost enough to push him over.

Sasuke smirked against the back of his blond's sweaty ear before moving to the spot he was paying so much attention too and letting his fangs grow. _"Naruto..." _He moaned as he sank his fangs into Naruto's sweet skin. The blond's eyes opened to dangerous levels, a scream that could shatter the heaven's spilling from his lips as his orgasm came violently and _repeatedly._ An array of colors he didn't know existed floated across his unfocused eyes until finally everything went black. Pleasure surged and pulsed through his body as the Uchiha came within him still sucking him dry.

_'Sa...Sasuke...' _

_.Heaven's Demon- 2 years later. _

She was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in her little town and it showed here. She turned heads as she walked down the streets with confidence, body like a hypnotic drug clad in business attire that consisted of a short skirt and a tight dress blouse. Her shoes clicked away on the cobblestones as she walked merrily to her destination.

_'Uchiha Manor' _

A man claiming to be the owner of the mansion was selling the place. Saying he didn't need it. She smirked, pink lips glossy with lip-gloss shining of the glint of the afternoon sun. Need she mention that the guy was very, very hot. She shivered with anticipation as she neared the haunting structure, not paying attention enough to realize that the place was fairly creepy or that it seemed out of place in the sunny little suburbia. Oh no.

All she cold keep her mind on was that man who walked in her office with sexy pale skin, fiery black eyes, and a body that fit a suit. She shuddered again, dainty hand clutching the door as she caught her breath and composed herself. She cleared her throat and checked her make-up in her compact before knocking firmly on the door. _'A whole day with this man...alone. Mmm...' _She licked her lips in a way that would have had most guys following the tongue with lust.

_'Uchiha Sasuke...' _She shivered as she remembered how he practically breathed the name to her. She began to fan herself, mind running with indecent thoughts about him and her doing X-rated things behind the mansions closed doors. She tensed as the door opened but quickly relaxed and became warm again when she saw the Uchiha in dark slacks and a partially opened shirt. _'Oh...my sweet, sweet god...' _

Sasuke felt a horrible disgust for the woman currently eying him like a dog eyes meat in a butcher shop. She had interrupted some time he was with his beautiful blond and some 'toys'. When she finally got herself together (and sucked the drool back in her mouth) she smiled brightly making the Uchiha flinch. "Let's get started shall we?" She said brightly. He rolled his eyes and opened the door further, letting her in.

"So how old is this place?"

"About 3,000 years old." A shiver from the woman.

"Is it lonely here?" _'I can help with that you know....'_

"No not at all..." He turned abruptly into the darkened corridor that lead to his and his blond's room "Excuse me."

"Okay!" She said a little too brightly as he walked into the dark corridor. Inside she jumped for joy, thinking he was going to come back with something that would set the mood _'Fuck that...let's just do it...' _She nodded in agreement with her thoughts, looking around quickly for some kind of surface and found a table that was just sitting there.

She sat down with her legs crossed in a way that would flash her underwear and popped a few buttons on her shirt before checking her make-up again and making a kissing face at the reflection. _'Perfect...Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha...' _A giggle rose from her but she stopped almost instantly. This was no time to get carried away. She was only a love intrest and someone he found attractive.

How wrong she was.

Sasuke came back not too much later with some marks on his exposed chest and swollen lips. His eyes had a bit of brown in them as he looked at her with a sated grin. "Let's finish shall we..." he said as brightly as he could. Her heart sank into her stomach as, bypassing all of the strange marks and bruised lips, he went by her without another look. She stopped dead when a voice came from the corridor. "Sasuke! _Sasuke! _Wait for me you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked as a black, orange and blond blur knocked into him. Her mouth hung open like a fish's would when the raven leaned down to kiss the blond, and from the sounds, heavily. Her cheeks colored with rage, who was this _woman._ "Idiot...I told you to wait...this wouldn't have taken long." The blond turned around with his hands behind his head and his violet eyes gleaming before her caught sight of the woman. His eyes darkened and a dark smirk crossed his lips.

The woman looked at Naruto with such shock, the little blond was afraid she'd have a heart attack. His tan skin was paler and his eyes were mixed with a bit of red, the whisker marks on his cheeks were darker making him look more like a fox than ever before and when he smiled he really did light up the room. She blinked her eyes rapidly before laughing, shaking her head in disbelief and hilarity. "Okay guys! This was funny now come out and tell me who this guy is so I can get his number..."

Naruto's dark eyes danced with a malevolent amusement while Sasuke glitter smugly. The woman looked around, her laughter dying "Guys...this isn't funny! Guys! Naruto's dead! Remember! They said he went missing! He's dead!" She looked at the beautiful Naruto who stared back, unblinking but slowly smiling "Guys! Guys please! The losers dead! He's gone!" She said as she backed away. She whimpered as her back hit a wall. A fake, desperate smile graced her features. Naruto almost moaned at the smell of her fear.

"N...Naruto...long time no see Honey. I...I missed you..." Naruto scoffed at this.

"Yeah...about as much as a cancer survivor misses cancer..." Her eye narrowed a bit.

"This coming from a man that beat me!" Naruto didn't even flinch, just kept staring at her.

"You're a sad woman..." She gulped. Something about Naruto was unsettling.

"Yeah...well _you're _a monster!" She yelled, backing up as he took a step forward.

"A monster..." Sasuke decided to play, even faking horror to which Naruto smirked at.

"Yeah a Monster! His mom died giving birth to him and his Dad died putting some kind of demon in him. He's a monster! Sir you have to believe me! Only a monster would hit a woman..." Sasuke's laughing cut her off.

"I'm a monster huh...hmm what do you think Sasuke?" Naruto said, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him. Suddenly Sasuke was right beside her, moving her off the wall with inhuman strength and pushing her to Naruto. Naruto let her fall and sprawled on the floor. She got to her knees and whimpered. "Please...I'll do anything..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was mixed with anger, lust, and hate. A voice Naruto had come to love.

"Yes Sasuke..." Naruto's was honey sweet, hiding his nature but making it all the more menacing.

"Let's show her what a monster is..." She turned back just in time to see the raven smirk with his elongated fangs.

She turned back to Naruto with tears in her eyes; small, fragile body trembling with fear "Lets..."

She started to shake her head as they advanced toward her "No...No no no no** no no**!!!" But they had already reached her by then...

"_**Ahhh!!!! Ahhh!!! Uwaaahhh!!!" **_

Sasuke furiously attacked Naruto's blood coated lips as the woman's corpse lay around their feet. One of her lifeless eyes staring up at the son of god she was slain under. Jesus. The sound of harsh sucking and teeth clashing was loud throughout the whole mansion. "Mmm...Sasuke that always makes me so horny to hear their screams..." Sasuke just caught his lips again, bucking his agreement into his lovers thigh. Sasuke pushed the two of them to the floor where they proceeded to do very X-rated things on the woman corpse.

End.

_**Mimi: ._. Okay that was kinda creepy...**_

_**SLH: Mmm...good raspberry jam.**_

_**Dyme: I swear it looked like blood. Gah! I wanted a spectacle...**_

_**Aries: Shut up you twit...**_

_**Dyme: Make me...**_

_**(Sounds of Epic battle)**_

_**Mimi: *sighs* R&R people...She can't do anything without proper feedback.**_


End file.
